meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundercat Lazuli
Lazuli Thundercat(VLM114) was born into the Lazuli on September 30, 2005. His mother was Cazanna, and his father was Basil. He was born after his father died and JD had taken dominance. He had one litter-mate sister named Bubble(VLF113). She was sadly killed by the Vivian in the next month on October 20, 2005. By the time of his birth, his father Basil had already died. His older brother JD was the dominant male by the time Thundercat was born. However, JD soon left and Padloper became the new dominant male. A few months after Thundercat was born, Cazanna gave birth to Tonic and Gin on December 21, 2005. Thundercat was old three months old at the time and was too young to help his mother with the newborn pups. Thundercat survived to his first year in the Lazuli. He babysat and probably roved with the other males. When Thundercat was two years old, his mother Cazanna died on December 18, 2007. After his mother's death, his older sister Aretha took the position of dominant female. Thundercat stayed within the group while all of his older brothers and young half-brothers left the group. Thundercat did not become the dominant male, but his older nephew J. Alfred Prufrock assumed the role instead. In 2008, Aretha died, so Thundercat's niece Young took the position of dominant female, but Thundercat did not become the dominant male. His older nephew J. Alfred Prufrock was still the dominant male. Thundercat was the last of Cazanna's children to remain in the Lazuli. When J. Alfred Prufrock and the other five adult males left the group in mid 2008, five Whiskers males joined the Lazuli and kicked out Thundercat. Whiskers Thundercat soon came across a group that consisted of eight meerkats know as the Whiskers mob. The eight meerkats were Ella, Busta, Nugget, Beaker, Juno, Oriole, Sabota, and Marico of the Whiskers, a group which was recovering from a bad year. Soon after Thundercat joined the Whiskers, Busta died of tuberculosis, while Beaker disappeared. Ella was the dominant female at the time. Ella gave birth to her son Savuka on July 29, 2008; Thundercat was probably not the father. The father was probably Homestar Runner, a rover who had been seen at the Whiskers in recent months. Then on October 14, 2008, Ella gave birth to three males, named Rozza, Gump, and Pumplemousse, and three females named McGee, Enili, and Popple. Thundercat and the rest of the group raised the six pups without losing a single one of them. Ella also gave birth to another litter of four pups on January 4, 2009, to Marxxs, Pitio, Mimaji, and VWM137. Thundercat and Ella now led a group of five adults, one sub-adult, six teenagers, and four pups. Then, in March of 2009, the group had a fight with the Kung Fu. The fight went on for almost an hour before the Whiskers were forced to retreat. Popple and Pumplemousse never made it back to the Whiskers; their status remains unknown. In April of 2009, VWM137 was predated. Thundercat evicted his son Moe from the group in September 2010 and he never rejoined. Moe and McGee left the Whiskers and were Last Seen. In February 2011, Thundercat strangely evicted his son Marxx from the group an then in June, he evicted Gump. After Ella lost dominance first to her daughter Oriole in June 2011, he remained the dominant male and could have mated with Oriole because she was not his daughter. However, Oriole was then overthrown by her younger sister Enili, who was Thundercat's daughter. Thundercat could not breed with his daughter so he started to rove with the other males. From September to December 2011, Thundercat was one of the Whiskers' most frequent rovers. However, he didn't rove at all during early 2012. Thundercat started to rove again in June 2012 along with Rozza, Gump, Marxxs, and Pitio. In August 2012, Thundercat took to roving and was absent at the end of the month. During his absence, his son Marxxs took over as a new dominant male. For the next few months, Thundercat continued to search for a new partner but never found a new mate. He went roving in mid 2012 and was considered Last Seen on August 12, 2012. ''Meekat Manor'' Thundercat played as Squeak in the second season of Meerkat Manor, He appeared in the episode "Young Blood". Squeak and his sister Bubble were the last two pups in the Lazuli fathered by Big Si, the previous dominant male who had died over the winter. Squeak and Bubble were being babysat by a few adults when three Whiskers rovers, Youssarian(Yossarian), Mitch, and Big Will visited. All three rovers were chased off, leaving the pups to play peacefully. The next day, Squeak and Bubble were being babysat by a young female named Marilyn(Aretha) when the Commandos(Vivian) suddenly attacked. Marilyn fled, but didn't escape from vicious Commando subordinates, and the dominant female Nikita(Rhian) killed Bubble. The Lazuli then returned and chased off the rival group. Marilyn was found wounded, but alive, and Squeak had also remarkably survived. It was said that "the spirit of Big Si" lives on in Squeak. ''A Meerkat's Tale'' Thundercat appeared in the 2012 BBC documentary A Meerkat's Tale, an hour-long special consisting of all the footage seen in the Planet Earth Live series. He was unnamed on the show, but mentioned once as a "tough, battle-scarred individual". The main focus of the show was on Thundercat's offspring, Enili and Ernesto, and a pup named Swift. Links Lazuli Mob Whiskers Mob Bubble Lazuli Ella Whiskers Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats